My Dream Come True!
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Two friends closer than sisters have the adventure of a lifetime as they find themselves in their favorite movie. GilletteOC/BarbossaOC. CotBP AU
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, Coconut Coral and I were talking about how cool it's be if I started my own fangirls fic. credit goes to her for inspiring me to write it._

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jenna!"<p>

"I'm coming."

Alicia carried her surfboard and a bag of food as she and Jenna looked for a good spot on the beach. Jenna carried blankets and towels hoping they'd hide her body. Alicia shook her head.

"You don't have to hide you know", she said. "You have a beautiful body."

"I don't like people staring at me."

"Neither do I but I just ignore them. Let's go, sissy."

Alicia and Jenna were best friends. They were so close to each other, they considered themselves to be sisters. Alicia was the older sister at 18 and Jenna was the younger sister at 15. They picked a spot close to the water and put their stuff down. They spread their blankets and put the food behind them away from the water.

"Your birthday's coming up", Alicia said. "Anything special you want to do? You only turn 16 once."

"No", Jenna said. "Just forget it."

She laid down on her Pirates of the Caribbean blanket and started putting some suntan lotion on. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a good looking boy. He was tall, had brown hair and matching brown eyes. The boy noticed Jenna was staring at her and put on sunglasses laying back on the sand. Alicia watched as she continued to stare.

"Jenna?" she called snapping her fingers.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"That guy reminds me of Johnathan", Jenna said.

"You're still hung up on him? Sissy, you have to get over him. You know how much he hurt you."

Jenna nodded. Johnathan was a boy from school she had a huge crush on. One day he and a bunch of bullies looked at her and called her fat and ugly. It broke Jenna's heart. She tried to do whatever it took to convince Johnathan she wasn't fat and ugly. It wasn't until she met Alicia did she finally became convinced she didn't need to go after a jerk like him.

"I want a boyfriend so bad", Jenna said.

"What do you want in a boyfriend?" Alicia asked.

"Someone cute. Someone hot...like Andrew Gillette!"

Alicia shook her head smiling. She knew how much Jenna loved Gillette from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Always getting excited whenever he appeared onscreen. Jenna even gave him a nickname, Fluffy.

"You and your Fluffy!" she laughed.

"What about you?" Jenna asked.

"You know me! I'll always love Barbossa."

Alicia picked up her surfboard.

"You want to come with me?"

"No thanks. I think I'll try to tan."

She shrugged and carried the surfboard to the water. Alicia was just a beginner and wanted to get better. She got on the board and started paddling to the deep water. Jenna laid back on the blanket and started daydreaming. If she were in the world of pirates, she would love to do so much with Gillette. She closed her eyes and pictured him with his red hair, a few freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose, his green eyes.

"Fluffy", she sighed.

Jenna soon got bored. She got up and decided to go in the water for a little bit. She got about waist deep and stopped.

"Jenna, look out!"

Alicia stood wobbly on the surfboard and was heading straight for Jenna. She tried to lean away but ended up falling off the board just before they ran into each other.

"You okay?" Jenna asked.

She nodded before turning around. A big wave came toward them pushing them to the bottom of the ocean. Holding their breaths, Jenna and Alicia tried swimming back to the surfboard came rushing and hit Alicia in the back of the head knocking her out cold. She let out the breath she had been holding allowing water to rush inside her lungs.


	2. the Interceptor

Jenna reached the surface of the water. She turned around expecting to see the beach, but it wasn't there. Instead she found herself in the middle of nowhere.

"Alicia, where are we?" she asked. "What happened to the beach?"

She got no answer.

"Alicia?"

"Miss!"

Jenna looked up to see a ship. An old wooden ship? By the railings she saw what looked like...James Norrington?

"Norrie!" she smiled.

A rope was tossed over the side of the ship. Jenna swam toward the rope and started climbing aboard. The crew surrounded her as she stepped onto the deck.

"Are you alright, miss...?" Norrington asked.

"Jenna. My name's Jenna."

"Miss Jenna. Welcome aboard the _Interceptor_."

Jenna looked down at the water for Alicia. She hadn't seen her at all since the surfboard accident. Finally something floated in the water. It was a body floating face-down.

"Norrie, look!" she pointed.

"You mean me?" Norrington asked.

"No, the governor. Of course you!"

Norrington looked over the side of the ship to see the body. Jenna looked afraid as he gave orders to haul the body up to the ship. A crewmember climbed down the rope and grabbed the body, carrying it back onto the deck.

"Alicia?" Jenna said.

She noticed blood dripping from the back of Alicia's head as she laid limp in the man's arms. Alicia was laid flat on the deck as everyone surrounded her.

"She's not breathing", Norrington.

"Then do something!" Jenna yelled.

"What's there to do?" someone asked.

She turned around and found herself face to face with Andrew Gillette. She started blushing as her hands shook.

"F-f-fluffy!"

"I beg your pardon?" Gillette asked.

"Oh my god!" Jenna screamed as she wrapped his arms around him.

Gillette froze unable to react. She started planting kisses all over his face forgetting about Alicia for a moment. She felt a hand on her shoulder and felt herself being pulled away from Gillette. She turned to see Norrington.

"Miss Jenna, your friend's life is in danger!" he said.

He pulled her away from Gillette and back to Alicia. Her blood dripped onto the deck as she gave no indication of breathing.

"Alicia?"

A gurgling sound came deep from Alicia's throat as her lips twitched. Water lunged from her throat and rolled down her cheeks as she started coughing.

"Alicia, are you okay?" Jenna said.

Alicia just laid on the deck breathing heavily with her eyes closed. Her head continued to bleed.

"Take her below", Norrington said. "Get her some proper clothes and make sure she recieves medical attention."

A crew member picked up Alicia and carried her below deck. Jenna watched but turned around to face Gillette.

"Aren't you going with her?" he asked.

"I'd rather stay with you", she said smiling.

He looked at her uncomfortably as she stepped closer to him. He looked down at her and noticed she was barely dressed.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" Jenna asked.

She looked down and realized she was in her bathing suit. She used her hands to try and cover her body. Gillette took his coat and wrapped it around her. Jenna smiled and brought the coat up to her face and noticed it smelled like him.

"Thanks, Fluffy!" she said.

"Why do you call me that?" Gillette asked. "My name's Andrew."

"I like "Fluffy" better. You look fluffy! I just wanna..."

Jenna wrapped her arms around Gillette and squeezed with a smile on her face.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alicia laid in a bed as her head was getting wrapped. She had that feeling that someone was watching her. Even though her eyelids felt heavy, she opened them to see a little girl watching her.

"Don't be afraid", the girl said. "It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"I'm Alicia. Where am I?"

"You're onboard the _Interceptor_. I'm watching over you along with my friend, Will Turner."

Alicia turned her head to see a young Will sleeping in a bed next to her. Her eyes widened. If Will was her aboard the Interceptor, then Barbossa should be sailing by on the _Black Pearl_!

"Hector!"

She tried to sit up, but Elizabeth stopped her.

"You should lay down", she said. "You're hurt."

"But, he's out there!" Alicia said. "Barbossa!"

"You must be confused. There's no one on this ship with that name. Your head is hurt. Sleep, you'll feel better by then."

She laid back as she felt angry that Barbossa was sailing away without her.


	3. Homes

Alicia and Jenna watched as Port Royal came into view. Alicia sighed in despair knowing it'll be eight years before Barbossa came to Port Royal. Jenna stared at Gillette as he stood talking to Norrington.

"Do either of you ladies have a place to stay?" Governor Swann asked.

The girls shook their heads. Jenna stopped and ran to Gillette.

"Fluffy, can I stay with you?" she asked. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Fluffy?" Norrington asked smirking.

Gillette pulled Jenna aside so they could speak alone. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Wouldn't it be cute if you could squeak like a toy?" she asked as she cuddled him.

"Miss Jenna, please", Gillette said. "What's this all about?"

"Well, I don't have a place to stay here in Port Royal. I like you and I want to stay with you. Can I?"

He looked around unable to say anything. Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled seductively.

"I'll do anything you want me to do", she said. "I can dress up as a mermaid like in your fantasies."

He looked at her sharply and grabbed her shoulders.

"What do you know about mermaids?"

"Let's see..."

Jenna pulled her arms away and put one of her hands on his chest. She ran her hand up and down as she continued.

"I know you like their big tits. I know you have fantasies about them. If you want a mermaid, I can be one if it'll please you."

"Alright! Aright!" Gillette said. "You can stay. I have a few rules for you though. Never talk about what we do around the men. I expect you to behave if you want to stay. And no more talk about mermaids when we're in public."

Jenna smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hmm...I wonder what'll make you squeak?" she said. "I suppose I'll find out sooner or later."

She let go and ran back to Alicia.

"Alicia, guess what? Fluffy's going to let me stay with him!"

"I'm happy for you", Alicia smiled sadly. "You have a home with Fluffy and I have nowhere to go. Barbossa's somewhere on the other side of the world."

"Do you need a place to stay?" Elizabeth asked looking up at her. "Father, can she stay with us?"

Governor Swann looked at Alicia and back at Elizabeth.

"You've grown a liking to her, haven't you?" he asked.

"She needs a home", Elizabeth said. "And remember, she's hurt."

He looked back at Alicia's bandaged head and nodded.

"Very well. Miss Alicia, you are welcome to stay with me and my daughter. You will work as a maid for Elizabeth and attend to her every need."

"I don't think that's neccessary-"

"No, Elizabeth", Alicia said. "It'll ensure that I have a home. It's the least I can do."

She turned back to Jenna and shrugged.

"I guess I have a home now."

Jenna smiled and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you", she said. "But at least we can still see each other once in a while."

"I'll miss you too, sissy. I hope you're happy with Fluffy."

"I think Fluffy and I are going to have lots of fun."

Jenna winked and ran off to find Gillette. Alicia smiled sadly and looked out to the ocean. The eight years it would be before Barbossa would come were bound to be the longest years of her life. She put her hand over her eyes as tears came.

"Hector..."


	4. Squeaks and Maids

Gillette led Jenna to his house. It was nothing fancy, just a normal sized house with the bedroom upstairs and kitchen and living room downstairs. Jenna ran upstairs to the bedroom to find a queen-sized bed big enough for her and Gillette. She jumped onto the bed and made herself comfortable.

"Will you be alright here with me?" Gillette asked.

"Mm...I think so", she answered. "You and me living together. I'm sure I'll be able to find out what makes my Fluffy squeak!"

"Will you please stop calling me Fluffy? My name is Andrew."

"No...your nickname will be Fluffy. I shall call you Fluffy and you shall be mine. You shall be my Fluffy."

Gillette gave her an odd look as she started giggling. Jenna got up and reached underneath her shirt.

"Miss Jenna, what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Just going to find out what'll make you squeak", she said.

She pulled her hands out from under her shirt holding a bra. She swung it back and forth in front of Gillette giving him a good view. Jenna jumped off of the bed. His eyes widened as he watched her breasts bounce up and down. She smirked and giggled.

"See something you like?"

"Er no! No, this is highly inappropriate!"

Gillette closed his eyes trying to recompose himself. Jenna walked around him until she stood behind him. She looked down at his bum.

"You have such a nice ass", she whispered.

She leaned closer and started breathing down his neck.

"Will this...make you squeak?"

Jenna reached out and grabbed his bum, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Miss Jenna!"

Gillette covered his bum and jumped away from her. She spotted his cheeks turning red and could see a bit of sweat rolling down his face.

"You liked it!" Jenna squealed!

He continued blushing furiously and ran down the stairs and outside. She watched from the window as he walked to the Fort.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alicia sighed as she looked at her new uniform. The outfit consisted of a common, low class dress complete with an apron and bonnet. The lead maid, Emma was showing her around the governor's mansion.

"This is miss Elizabeth's room", she said. "Here is where you will tend to her every need no matter how ridiculous or outrageous it may be."

"What will she have me do?" Alicia asked almost emotionless.

"You will do whatever the little lady wants", Emma said. "Her wish is your command."

Alicia looked down sadly. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to become "Elizabitch's" maid instead of going out to find Barbossa. She hated Elizabeth in the movies and cursed herself for stooping so low as to work for her just so she can see Barbossa who wouldn't even come for anther eight years.

"Miss Alicia?"

Elizabeth came into the room looking up at her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. "Do you like it here?"

"I'm sure I'll get used to everything", Alicia answered.

"Good. Now if you don't mind I would like to retire for the night."

"Go help her change", Emma said.

Alicia frowned and followed Elizabeth to the curtain where she changed.

"You seem so said", Elizabeth said.

"I am. It's because I miss someone."

"A man?" she asked.

"Yes. I've adored him for as long as I can remember and now he's somewhere at sea."

Alicia gave a faint smile.

_He doesn't even know who I am_ she thought.

She knew Barbossa wouldn't come until that pirate medallion Elizabeth had would "call" to him. Tomorrow Alicia would be looking around Elizabeth's room for it while she was alone.


	5. Search and Flirt

Alicia waited until Elizabeth was out of her room. She remembered in the movie the medallion was kept in a drawer underneath a bunch of stuff. All she had to do was wait until Elizabeth was gone so she can search through the room. Governor Swann knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth, are you decent?"

"Yes, father", she answered.

He entered the room holding his feathery hat and all dressed up. He turned to Alicia who was at the dresser in front of the mirror helping Elizabeth brush her hair.

"Elizabeth, you and I are going to a garden party", Governor Swann said. "Miss Alicia, please finish with her hair so we can leave."

"Yes sir", she answered.

Alicia put the sides of Elizabeth's hair up in a pony tail. Elizabeth jumped off her chair and walked over to the governor.

"You're free for the rest of the day", he said. "Make sure my daughter's bedroom is clean when we arrive home.

"Yes sir", she said.

The two walked out of the room leaving Alicia alone. She took this chance and went to the desk in the corner of the room. She opened a drawer finding books but no medallion. Alicia took the books out of the drawer and found nothing. She put the books back and opened another drawer. It was completely empty.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jenna pulled the sleeves on her dress down revealing her shoulders. She smiled at the two guards standing at the entrance of the Fort.

"Is Andrew Gillette here?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am", they answered.

"May I see him? Where's his office?"

One of the guards led Jenna to Gillette's office.

"Be quick", he said. "He has a meeting in a few minutes."

"Shouldn't take that long", she murmured.

Jenna smoothed out her skirt and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Guess who?" she said.

Gillette jumped from his chair and turned to face her.

"Miss Jenna! W-what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Of course."

Jenna jumped onto the desk and sat in front of him.

"Is it a crime to come and see you?" she asked.

She pulled up her skirt showing him her legs as she crossed them. Gillette's face turned red as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Why, Fluffy...I believe you're blushing", Jenna giggled.

He loosen his collar as he shook his head.

"Just...a little warm..."

She smirked as she grabbed his jacket and pulled him close.

"Yeah...sure...whatever you say..."

She pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. Neither of them heard a knock at the door or paid any mind as Norrington and Groves came into the office.

"Mr. Gillette!" Norrington interrupted.

Gillette pulled away from Jenna and stared in surprise at the other. Jenna couldn't help but giggle as she saw her lipstick covering his lips. He pulled her off the desk and cleared his throat.

"Miss Jenna, I believe now would be a good time for you to leave."

She shrugged and smiled.

"I'll see you tonight at home. Can't wait to find out what makes you squeak, Fluffy."

Gillette blushed as Groves started snickering.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alicia sighed in exhaustion. She searched every drawer in the desk and did not find the medallion. She looked at the room and saw she forgot to put all the books back in the drawers. She was going to be in so much trouble.

"Alica!"

Alicia quickly stood up nervous. Emma stood with her arms crossed looking very angry.

"What were you doing in here?" she asked.

"Nothing!"

"Clean this mess up!" Emma shouted. "I have my eye on you."


	6. Punishment and squeaks

_Happy birthday Coconut Coral. here's your present._

* * *

><p>"Would you like to explain the meaning of this, Miss Alicia?" Governor Swann asked.<p>

Alicia lowered her eyes to her feet as the governor and Elizabeth looked at the messy room. Emma had reported her as soon as they got home. Now she was in big trouble and knew she was one step away from being fired and kicked out to the streets.

"I'm awfully sorry, sir", Alicia said. "I was merely looking for something to do and your daughters books looked interesting."

"I believe I instructed you to have this room cleaned by the time Elizabeth and I returned. Do you know what happens to my servants that don't follow orders?"

She shook her head feeling afraid. The governor sighed as he looked at her.

"Let this be your first warning", he said. "I want you to clean this room. When you've finished, consider yourself done for the rest of the night. Go straight to your room. No supper."

"No supper?" Alicia asked. "But I'm starving!"

"You should've thought of that before you went snooping around", Emma said poking her head into the room.

"This does not concern you, Emma!" Elizabeth snapped.

Governor Swann left after bidding Elizabeth and Alicia goodnight. Alicia sighed as she went over to the desk and started putting books away. Elizabeth stood next to her and started helping.

"No, Elizabeth. This is my mess. You shouldn't be helping."

"You don't deserve this", Elizabeth said. "This is my stuff, not yours."

They both stood in silence as they cleaned the room.

"If you don't need me for anything else, I might as well retire for the night", Alicia frowned.

"Wait!"

Elizabeth held out something wrapped in a hankerchief. She pulled the hankerchief away revealing a piece of cake.

"Here, eat this", she said. "I don't want you to go to bed on an empty stomach."

Alicia gratefully took the cake and started eating.

"Elizabeth, i don't know how to thank you", she said.

"There's no need to thank me. Now go before someone sees you."

She nodded and ran down the hall to her room where she ate the rest of the cake in peace.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jenna giggled as she waited for Gillette to come home. She had a fire going in the fireplace and lit dozens of candles giving the room a romantic glow. She was determined to find out what made her "Fluffy" squeak. Jenna jumped as she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Jenna, I'm home!"

Gillette opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm up here!" Jenna called.

He unbuttoned his coat and put it on the coat hanger along with his hat and headed upstairs. He noticed how warm the bedroom was with the fire and the candles. Gillette turned to the bed to face Jenna and froze. She was lying on her stomach completely naked. Her hair was covering her breasts. Jenna giggled as she saw Gillette standing with his mouth wide open with a bit of drool trickling down his bottom lip and his face turning red.

"See something you like?" she asked innocently.

He closed his mouth and wiped his lip.

"Miss Jenna, this is highly inappropriate!"

Gillette picked up a blanket and tried to cover her body. Jenna innocently shook her head tossing her hair over her shoulder giving him a view of her breasts. He froze and stared at them with wide eyes. She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing herself against his body.

"What will make you squeak?" she asked.

Jenna pressed tiny kisses to Gillette's neck. She ran her tongue across his skin and swore she heard a muffled squeak.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she laughed.


	7. Jenna and Alicia

Jenna smiled as she stepped outside. One year had passed and she was still living happily with Gillette. He was still shy around her and refused to do anything sexual she wanted. Despite the number of attempts Jenna made, Gillette would not squeak for her.

"Oh...Fluffy!" she called.

Gillette poked his head from the bedroom window.

"Miss Jenna, must I remind you not to call me Fluffy in public?" he asked.

She turned around to see people minding their own business and walking through the dirt roads of Port Royal.

"I don't think anyone's listening!" Jenna said. "Anyway, I'm going to the governor's mansion to visit my friend. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Well, be back before dark", Gillette said. "I don't want you wandering the streets without anyone to protect you."

"I can protect myself! Besides, I'll have Alicia with me."

Jenna turned and walked down the road to the governor's house. She stared in awe at its size. Curse of the Black Pearl did not do it justice. It was much larger than it appeared in the movie. Jenna walked up the steps to the front door. She grabbed one of the knockers and banged it against the door. The butler who wore one of those stupid powdered wigs answered the door.

"Hi!" Jenna said. "Is Alicia here?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alicia frowned as she hung up her apron. She finished all her chores for the day. The year that she'd lived in the mansion had been so slow. Alicia hated it there. Day after day, it was to clean after Elizabeth, make sure Elizabeth was dressed, brush her hair, keep the bedroom clean. Emma had treated her like scum saying that every mess was her fault and that she didn't belong in the governor's mansion. Alicia knew in her heart it was true. She belonged out on the sea with Barbossa wherever he was.

"Miss Alicia, you have a visitor", the butler told her.

"A visitor?" Alicia asked. "But I never get visitors."

"A young woman by the name of Jenna."

"Jenna!"

Alicia picked up her skirts and ran down the stairs where Jenna stood waiting. They threw their arms around each other hugging each other tightly.

"Jenna! Oh, I missed you sissy!"

"I missed you too!"

They stepped away from each other.

"You look so beautiful!" Alicia said. "How is it living with Gillette?"

"I made Fluffy squeak", Jenna said. "Are you free today?"

"Yeah! I finished all my chores. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the beach."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So how's life in the governor's mansion?" Jenna asked.

Alicia sighed as she laid back in the sand.

"It's horrible! I'm Elizabeth's personal maid. I have to clean up her room everyday and keep it clean, get her dressed, brush her hair. It's like she's my own kid! I don't even like her!"

"Why don't you leave then? Fluffy and I will let you live with us."

"I can't", she said. "I still have to find that pirate medallion and get it to call Barbossa."

"You're still hung up on Barbossa?" Jenna asked.

"Of course. He's the only one I like in all the movies."

"Wow. You're so loyal."

"I know", Alicia said as she took her hand.

The girls sat in silence, hand in hand as they watched the clouds roll by and listened to waves crash in the water. Jenna watched as some navy soldiers started marching by them to the docks.

"Hey look!" she said sitting up.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Navy boys! Let's go swimming!"

"In what? We have no bathing suits."

Jenna ignored her as she took her dress off and ran to the water naked.

"Sissy! I am not going into that water naked!"

The navy soldiers turned their heads at the sound of Alicia's voice. They turned their heads again as they saw Jenna.


	8. Happy

"Jenna, put your clothes back on!" Alicia called out.

Jenna paid no mind as she jumped into the water. The navy soldiers stopped what they were doing and all stared at her. They let their guns fall to the ground as they forgot what they were supposed to be doing.

"Soldiers!"

Theodore Groves walked in front of them. Jenna stopped messing around as she looked all the men.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. "It's Happy! Quick, Alicia take your clothes off!"

"What?" Alicia asked. "Why would I do that?"

"To get him to look at us!"

Jenna walked back onto the beach and ripped her dress off.

"Jenna!" Alicia screamed.

"Yoo-hoo! Happy!"

"Don't call him over here!"

Alicia wrapped her arms around her body and ran into the water hoping to hide from all the men. Jenna paid no attention as she ran back into the water doing a dive. She resurfaced and looked at Groves again.

"Hey!" she called. "Happy!"

"Would anyone like to tell me what's so important that we forgot our drill?" Groves asked the soldiers in front of him.

"Happy!" he heard.

"Th-th-that, sir", someone said pointing at the water.

Groves turned around to see a young woman standing in the water...naked. She gave him a seductive smile and shook the hair from her face. He took notice of the water droplets that fell from her hair and watched as they rolled down her face, down her neck, and onto her breasts. Groves stared intently as her breasts shook and bounced with every move she made. She blew him a kiss and dove back into the water.

"Yes", Groves said snapping back to reality. "Well, shall we be on our way?"

The soldiers picked up their guns and walked away. Jenna resurfaced and smiled at Alicia.

"Did you see that?" she asked. "Happy was totally checking me out!"

"I...I...I know", Alicia said shivering. "It's so cold!"

"I like the cold."

She stood up and went back to the beach. She picked up what was left of her dress and put in on.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"It was really great seeing you again", Alicia said hugging Jenna.

"I know. Think we can do it again sometime?"

"I don't know. The princess needs me for anything she's too spoiled to do herself. I'm going to miss you, sissy."

"I'm going to miss you too", Jenna said. "I'll see you soon?"

"We'll see. Bye, sweetie."

Jenna turned and walked down the road to Gillette's house. Alicia turned and went inside the governor's mansion.

* * *

><p>Short chapter, i know and i'm sorry. but i had a bit of writers block for this chapter. the next chapter will be longer, i promise.<p> 


	9. Fired and Arrested

Alicia was starting to lose patience with Elizabeth. The young girl was starting to become a woman. She was getting moody toward Alicia and started yelling at her to do things whenever she was in a bad mood. The worse part was that it's been almost another year and Alicia still hadn't found the pirate medallion.

"Alicia, I will retire for the night now", Elizabeth said.

"Very well...your majesty", Alicia said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, miss! Just reminding you that Mr. Norrington will be expecting to see you tomorrow."

"Yes", she said eyeing her suspiciously. "You're excused now. Goodnight, Alicia."

Alicia bowed as she left the room. She went to her room and hung up her apron. Elizabeth was really getting on her nerves. Alicia was getting real tired of being her maid. She wanted to get that medallion and get it to call Barbossa. In fact...she could do that tonight. Elizabeth's asleep, she won't see her. Alicia got up and went back into Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth laid in bed sound asleep with a candle burning next to her bed. Alicia picked up that candle and brought it to the desk. She started opening the drawers and picked books out of them.

"What is this junk?" she asked herself as she looked at some of the books.

She opened another drawer finding a smaller book with the word _Diary_ on the cover.

"This I gotta keep."

"Wh-who's there?" Alicia heard.

She froze as she heard Elizabeth waking up. Slowly she turned and jumped as she heard a scream.

"FATHER! SOMEBODY! THIEF! THIEF!"

Governor Swann and a couple of servants barged into the room. The servants grabbed Alicia as Elizabeth jumped out of bed and ran to her father.

"What is the meaning of this?" Governor Swann asked.

"It's Alicia!" Elizabeth said. "I saw her snooping through my belongings. She's a thief, father."

"You spoiled little brat!" Alicia yelled. "Who do you think you are? The queen of Port Royal?"

"Arrest her!"

The servants dragged her downstairs and waited for a carriage to send her to the jail.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Fluffy", Jenna whined.

"What is it?" Gillette asked.

"Do we really have to be here? It's so boring!"

"Why don't you go home then?"

"I don't wanna!"

Jenna and Gillette patroled the area around the jail making sure none of the prisoners escaped. It was a slow night and Jenna kept annoying him calling him "Fluffy" and "Squeaky". She loved the way he looked whenever he got angry. His teeth grinding, his hands clenched in fists.

"Are you going to squeak for me?" she asked.

"No, I will not", Gillette sighed.

He stood straight and tall as a carriage approached. A couple of soldiers opened the door and pulled someone out.

"Alicia!" Jenna said.

Alicia stood with her hands clamped in irons and her eyes all red from crying.

"Caught this one trying to rob the governor's mansion", one soldier said.

"You can't arrest her! She's my best friend!"

She turned to Gillette.

"Please, Fluffy. Can't you do anything for her?"

"Fluffy", the guards snickered.

Gillette glared at Jenna for a second but stopped when he saw tears coming to her eyes. He looked over at Alicia who just stood with her eyes closed and her head hanging.

"How much is the bail?" he asked.

"Two shillings", the guards answered.

Gillette reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. He picked out two shillings and handed them to the guards. They turned to Alicia and unlocked the irons.

"Alicia!"

Jenna wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Are you alright? Do you need a place to stay? You can stay with me and Fluffy."

She turned to Gillette. Out of nowhere she jumped on him knocking him to the ground. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed every inch of his face.

"Fluffy, thank you so much!"

Alicia watched as Jenna sat on top of him kissing him. She looked in the direction of the ocean.

"Now I'll never see Barbossa", she said.


	10. Talks and Touches

Sorry for not reviewing yesterday. i had company over and mom wouldn't let me on the computer.

* * *

><p>Alicia looked down at her feet as Jenna and Gillette led her to their house. She couldn't believe how bad she screwed up her only way of finding Barbossa. Gillette opened the front door and led her to the couch.<p>

"There's only one bed in this house", he said. "Unfortunately it's occupied by Miss Jenna and myself."

"He puts pillows between us", Jenna said. "He doesn't want me touching him or trying to make him squeak."

"You're welcome to use the couch. If you need anything, we'll be upstairs."

Gillette turned toward the stairs and went up to the bedroom. Jenna stayed with Alicia a little while longer.

"Aren't you happy that you don't have to deal with Elizabitch anymore?" she asked.

Alicia plopped on the couch and started sobbing. Jenna wrapped her arms around her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Hector...I'll never see him now."

She frowned unable to think of what to do. She didn't know much about comforting other people.

"Alicia, why don't you come with me and Fluffy to the Fort tomorrow?" Jenna suggested. "We can get you a navy boy. Better than Barbossa, someone you'll be able to see every day."

"I don't want to. I love Barbossa, I don't want anyone else."

"How can you stay so loyal for only one man?" she asked. "I can never do that. You know me, I'll jump on the first cute guy I see."

Alicia couldn't help but smile. Jenna always knew what made her happy and that was just to make her laugh.

"Sissy, listen", she said. "I've had a long night. I think it's time for all of us to go to bed."

"You're right", Jenna said eagerly. "Time for me and Fluffy to get into bed!"

Alicia laughed and hugged her.

"Be careful, sweetie. I love you."

Jenna hugged her back and ran upstairs. She saw Gillette dressed in a night gown and one of those little night hats. She couldn't help but stare and whistle as she saw his bare legs.

"Is miss Alicia alright?" he asked.

"She'll be fine", she said.

Jenna crawled into bed giving Gillette a seductive smile.

"Fluffy, why don't we get rid of these dumb pillows?" she asked. "I won't take advantage of you."

She crossed her fingers behind her back as she threw the pillows off the bed.

"Well", he said. "As long you promise."

He crawled into bed next to her and blew out the candles.

"Goodnight, Miss Jenna."

Jenna smiled as the room grew dark. She scooted closer to Gillette. She wrapped one arm around him and lowered the other underneath his night gown and pulled it up. Jenna ran her hand up his hairy leg, up to his thigh...

"Miss Jenna!"

Gillette pulled away from her causing him to fall out of the bed.

"Fluffy, are you okay?" she asked. "Did you fall on your sexy bottom? Do you want me to kiss it?"

"Miss Jenna, that is highly inappropriate!"

"I can hear you guys, you know?" Alicia called from downstairs.

"I'm awful sorry, miss Alica", Gillette.

"No problem", she said. "I love hearing what Jenna comes up with."

He picked up the pillows from the floor and put them down the middle of the bed seperating him and Jenna.

"Leave the pillows. Go to sleep now!"


	11. Their Plan

Alicia and Jenna sat at the beach in silence. They've been living with Gillette for another year. Hearing Jenna's attempts to make him squeak wasn't making Alicia feel better. She was still depressed that Barbossa was so far away and she couldn't see him. Jenna looked over at her as she stared ahead at the ocean perhaps hoping Barbossa would come sailing on the _Black Pearl_.

"Alicia, can you help me?" Jenna asked.

"What do you need help with?" Alicia asked.

"I've been with Fluffy for two years. Not once have I made him squeak. Am I doing something wrong?"

"Not that I know of. What have you been doing so far?"

"Groping him, breathing down his neck, kissing him."

"Maybe that's the problem right there", Alicia said. "What does he like?"

"I know he has that mermaid fetish", Jenna said.

"Let's try that! You and I are going to make a mermaid costume."

She got up and pulled Jenna up to her feet. They started walking along the beach looking through the water.

"What are we doing?"

"Looking for seashells", Alicia answered. "You want this costume to look nice, don't you?"

"What's this costume going to look like?" Jenna asked. "Will he be able to see my stomach? I don't want him to see it."

"Sweetie, you have to get over your fear. He's not going to think you're ugly. You're beautiful, Jenna. You're hair's much more longer than mine. It's the color of a new penny. You're so thin!"

"Let's just get this costume made, huh?" she suggested trying to change the subject.

"Ok", Alicia said. "You go to some shop and get a roll of cloth. Choose whatever color you want."

Jenna ran back to town to buy a roll of green cloth.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"What do you think?" Alicia asked as she held up the costume.

The costume went down to the floor. it had velvet tail fins and was decorated with seashells.

"Try it on!" she said.

Jenna took the costume and slid into it. The tail fins covered her feet. The costume covered her stomach and barely reached her breasts.

"Don't forget this!"

Alicia held out a seashell necklace. She put it over Jenna's head, letting the shells rest against her chest.

"How can I repay you?" Jenna asked. "You've done so much for me!"

"You don't have to repay me", Alicia said. "We're sisters. BFFs. I love you, Jenna."

The two girls hugged each other.

"Miss Jenna? Miss Alicia?"

"He's here!" Jenna said. "Quick, get out of here!"

"Good luck!"

Alicia quickly ran downstairs as Jenna prepared herself. She did her best to cross her legs in the costume. She pulled her hair over her shoulders covering her breasts. Gillette made his way upstairs greeted with the sight of Jenna in her mermaid costume with only one candle giving the room light.

"Hello, my good sailor", Jenna said.

"What is this?" Gillette asked.

"Why, I'm just a lonely mermaid out of water."

She leaned back on the bed laying down on her arms. Her breasts slipped out of the costume. Gillette's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. Jenna giggled as she saw a bit of saliva drip from his mouth and a bulge grow in his pants.

"Someone's happy with what they see!"

Gillette sat next to the bed and laid his hand on her costume. He ran his fingers over the material as his hand slid up her leg.

Alicia stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for any sign that their plan worked. She heard Jenna giggling about something.

"Mission accomplished."


	12. They're Coming

Alicia sighed as she stood on the beach. Eight years...eight years of living in Port Royal and there was no sign of Barbossa or the _Black Pearl_. She heard music coming from the Fort. Today was Norrington's promotion ceremony. Today he would be known as Commadore Norrington. Today would be the day the gold called to the pirates. Alicia felt the ground rumble and watched as the water rippled. The wind changed as it blew toward the direction to the sea.

"Hector's coming", Alicia said to herself.

She turned around and ran back into town. Elizabeth had the medallion with her. The pirates would come to the governor's mansion for it. Alicia had to get there in time for when Pintel and Ragetti came to take Elizabeth with them. She watched as the carriage carrying Elizabeth and the governor came down the road. Alicia waited for it to pass and grabbed onto the back. She road the back of the carriage and watched as the mansion came into view.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Fluffy, you're not upset about that pirate, are you?" Jenna asked.

She and Gillette sat in his office at the Fort. Norrington's ceremony was cut short due to Elizabeth's fainting and being saved by a pirate who threatened her. Gillette was tired from chasing after the pirate along with Norrington. Jenna didn't like seeing him unhappy. She raised her skirts showing off her legs.

"Miss Jenna, please", he said. "I'm not in the mood.

"Not in the mood, are you?"

Jenna took off her shirt. She sat on Gillette's desk and crossed her legs. He stared as she was left in nothing but a bra and a skirt. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered.

"You want to know a secret?" she asked. "I'm not wearing any panties."

"Miss Jenna!" Gillette said jumping out of his chair. "I don't think it's proper to mention your unmentionables to me!"

"It is if I'm ever going to get you to squeak. We've been together for eight years and not once have you squeaked. The only thing I ever got you to do was touch me whenever I wore that mermaid costume."

"Which I enjoy, thank you very much."

Jenna smirked. It was lucky she and Alicia came up with the idea to dress up like a mermaid. Whenever Jenna wore it, Gillette would run his hands over the fabric, over her legs, up to the bottom of her breasts and then stop. He would never touch her anywhere privately.

"Fluffy, when are you ever going to squeak for me?" Jenna asked.

"The day you and I ever share intercourse", Gillette answered.

"And when will that be? Give me a date and time and I'll be ready."

She tore off her skirt to prove her point. Now Jenna stood in his office completely naked.

"Miss Jenna!"

Gillette covered his eyes as he took off his jacket.

"Please make yourself decent, woman!" he said holding the jacket out to her.

Jenna rolled her eyes and took the jacket. She pulled it close to her face and inhaled Gillette's aroma.

"You smell so good", she murmured smiling with her eyes closed.

The office shook as they heard a rumbling.

"What's happening?"

"Cannonfire!" they heard Norrington yell outside. "Return fire!"

"We're under attack", Gillette said. "Stay here, you'll be safe."

He picked up a sword and ran outside.


	13. Helping Each Other

Jenna ran outside to the Fort. She watched as the walls crumbled as cannonballs flew through them. Cannons on top of the walls fired at the pirates. Soldiers and guards fells from the walls and from their horses. Jenna jumped as the gallows shattered into nothing but splinters.

"Fluffy!" she called. "Fluffy, where are you?"

"Miss Jenna!"

Gillette stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the top of the wall. He ran toward Jenna.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. "I told you to stay in my office where it's safe."

"You come with me too!" she said. "What if you get hurt out here? I'll have to bandage you and nurse you back to health!"

She stopped and thought for a moment.

"Actually, I don't think that would be so bad."

Gillette pushed Jenna toward his office.

"Jenna, for the last time", he said. "Barricade yourself in my office. You'll be safe there!"

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine."

They jumped as a cannonball hit part of the wall. The stone wall crumbled as bits and pieces fell. Jenna covered her head to protect herself from the falling stones. Gillette dodged the falling stones.

"Fluffy, watch your head!" Jenna said.

"What?" he asked

A stone conked Gillette in the head knocking him unconscious. She sighed as she grabbed his feet and dragged him to his office.

"I told you to come with me", Jenna said rolling her eyes. "Now I have to make you all better."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alicia stood outside the governor's mansion. She waited for the pirates to come and shoot the servant. She knew the servant would not let her in after the last time she stayed and she had no weapon on her that could kill him. Alicia watched as smoke rose over the town. She could see the glow of fire in the town and from torches. The torches came closer and closer to the mansion.

"Who are you?" Pintel asked. "Get out of our way!"

"I'm here to help", Alicia said. "I know where your medallion is."

"How do you know of the medallion?"

"Does it matter? I'm going to help you. It's inside."

Pintel knocked on the door. Alicia watched as the servant opened the door and Pintel put a bullet between his eyes. Everyone heard a scream.

"There!" Alicia said pointing. "She has it!"

She led Pintel and Ragetti up the stairs. They followed Elizabeth into her bedroom.

"Duck!" she said as she opened the door.

"Where?" Pintel asked confused.

He was smacked in the face with a pan.

"I told you to duck", Alicia said.

She grabbed Elizabeth and pushed her toward the door.

"Parley!" Elizabeth said.

"I knew you'd say that", she said. "Come on!"

"Alicia, why are you doing this? I was nice to you, I gave you a home."

"Don't give me any of that! I never liked you. You weren't nice to me, I was your slave you spoiled brat! Let's go Elizabitch."

Pintel and Ragetti chuckled as they followed Alicia out the door.


	14. Finally! The Squeak

"What are you doing?" Pintel asked as Alicia crawled into the longboat.

"I'm coming with you guys", she said. "I know you all need my help, the captain especially."

"What do you know about the captain?"

"Captain Barbossa? Let's see. His first name's Hector, his birthday's July 6th, he has a pet monkey named Jack, he's captain of the Black Pearl now that Jack Sparrow's not. Shall I continue?"

No one said a word. They had no idea how Alicia, a complete stranger would know so much about Barbossa if she hadn't even met him. Alicia smirked as everyone stayed silent.

_Thank god for the internet _she thought.

She sat in the boat as the crew began to row back to the _Black Pearl_. Alicia looked at Elizabeth who sat with her hands shaking and her face pale as the moon.

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth asked. "What are you going to do to me?"

"We're going to give you what you deserve, Elizabitch", Alicia said. "This is for hiding that medallion from me for all these years. This is for getting me fired! This is for...well, basically everything. You're a spoiled brat, you're a bitch, and you never know when to shut up. I mean...god, have you ever spent three hours listening to yourself?"

Elizabeth looked as if she'd just been slapped in the face. Both girls looked in awe at the size of the _Black Pearl_. Once again, the movies didn't do it justice. It looked like it was the size of the governor's mansion! Alicia climbed aboard the ship along with Elizabeth and Pintel and Ragetti. She laid eyes on Barbossa and felt her heart begin to beat fast.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives", Bo'sun said.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Cap'n Barbossa", Pintel.

"I'm here to nego-"

Elizabeth stopped as Bo'sun slapped her across the face. She stared at him shocked. Alicia couldn't help but laugh.

"You can wipe that look off your face. I totally saw that coming. It's something you should've gotten a long time ago."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jenna sighed as she laid Gillette on his desk. For a guy like him, he sure was heavy. She checked his head to see if he was bleeding or anything. She found nothing except for a bump which was starting to turn into a bruise.

"Look at that, your first battle scar! I'll kiss your boo-boo."

Jenna leaned down and kissed the bump on Gillette's head. She started planting kisses on every inch of his face. She smirked and thought for a moment. Gillette's unconscious and here she was kissing him. For eight years, she tried to get a squeak out of him. If he wasn't going to do it, maybe she could make him squeak. Jenna put her hands on Gillette's hips.

"I hate to do this to you", she said. "Especially since you're unconscious, but you leave me with no choice."

She undid his belt. Jenna smiled as she pulled his pants down. She leaned in and brought her mouth close.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Gillette smiled as he moaned. He felt something wet on him. It felt like something was sucking him. He opened his eyes to see..."

"Miss Jenna!" he said in a squeaky voice.

"I did it!" Jenna said. "I made you squeak!"


	15. Bargaining

_this is for Coconut Coral. she needs some cheering up, so this is for you, honey. *hugs*_

* * *

><p>Gillette's face turned red as he blushed. Jenna giggled as she saw his bright red cheeks.<p>

"Aw, look at you, you're so adorable when you blush!" she said.

He just frowned and looked away.

"Fluffy, what's wrong? Are you sad because you weren't awake? We can do it now if you want."

She grabbed the buckle on his belt and undid it. Gillette pulled away.

"Jenna, please", he said. "Not now."

Jenna stayed silent. He finally called her by her first name for once instead of saying "miss". She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Andrew..."

Gillette looked at her in surprise. She had never called him by his first name before.

"Andrew, tell me what's wrong."

"I...I have a confession to make", he said. "I'm...I'm a...virgin."

Jenna gasped. Never in her life had she ever considered Gillette might've been a virgin. He never looked like one or acted like one.

"I always thought something like this would happen on my wedding night. I always thought the woman who would be my wife would be the only one who did this or saw me like this. I'm so embarassed!"

Jenna frowned. Gillette was so old fashioned. Wait until your wedding night to give away your virginity?

_Well_ she thought. _If it's a wedding night he wants, it's a wedding night he'll get._

"Andrew, I'm sorry I ruined it for you", she said. "But, do you really want to do this when you get married?"

"Yes, of course", he said. "That's the way it's supposed to be."

"Do you have someone in mind you'd like to marry?"

"Oh, goodness no. I'm so busy with my duties. I haven't had much time to socialize with women."

"Well...you know me", Jenna said.

She batted her eyelashes until there was a knock on the door. Norrington entered the office.

"Lieutenant Gillette", he said. "You are ordered to go to see in search of the governor's daughter."

"Elizabeth's gone?" Jenna asked. "Then Alicia might be with her!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alicia shuddered as she stood face to face with Barbossa.

"Hector Barbossa", she gasped.

"How do ya know my name?" he asked.

"I know a lot of things about you. But most of all...I know you need my help."

"Yer help with what?"

"I know about the curse. I can help you lift it."

"Alicia, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked. "These are pirates!"

Alicia walked over to her and spotted the pirate medallion.

"And you're a little thief", she said.

She wrapped her fingers around the chain and pulled it from her neck.

"This doesn't belong to you."

"It doesn't belong to you, either!"

"Ladies, please!" Barbossa said.

He stood before the two girls.

"Ya have names?"

"Alicia. Just call me Alicia."

"Miss Alicia. 'nd ye?"

"Elizabeth...Turner", Elizabeth lied.

Alicia rolled her eyes at the lie. She remember another reason why she didn't like her. She caused too much trouble.

"Listen, I have a bargain to make with you", she said. "Lock up the girl somewhere and we can talk."

Barbossa nodded.

"Lock Miss Turner in the brig", he commanded. "Stow the guns, set a course ta Isla de Muerta."

Alicia walked with him to the helm where they could talk.

"What bargain do ya speak of?"

"Me. You let me stay with you, and I'll help you lift the curse. How does that sound?"

"What's in it fer ye?" Barbossa asked.

"I get to stay with a man I admire", she answered.

He smirked at her words and held out his hand.

"We have an accord."


	16. ABANDON SHIP!

"I'm going on a cruise!" Jenna squealed loudly.

She grabbed a bag and started packing clothes. Gillette had been assigned to command the navy ship the _Dauntless_ to begin searching for Elizabeth.

"Jenna, you are not coming on this voyage", Gillette said. "It's too dangerous for a woman."

"It's too dangerous for the governor, but he's going."

"That's different, Elizabeth is his daughter."

"Say what you want", Jenna said closing her bag. "I'm going anyway."

She smiled and walked with him to the Dauntless.

"Fine, but if you're coming with me", Gillette said. "A few rules. Don't call me Fluffy in front of the men. Stay inside the cabin if we happen to come across any pirate. Last but not least, don't try to make me squeak!"

"You're no fun", Jenna frowned.

"Everyone stay calm!" she heard. "We're taking over this ship!"

Everyone turned around to see Will and Jack with their pistol and sword pointed out.

"Aye, avast!" Will said.

Everyone began laughing at him.

"Idiot", Jenna said. "That means look or pay attention."

"Just keep your mouth shut", Jack whispered to him.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men", Gillette said giving a smug smirk. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son", Jack said. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

He held his pistol in his face and cocked it ready to fire at anytime.

"Savvy?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jenna said pushing herself between Jack and Gillette. "Why don't you put that away now? Fluffy, let's just get into the longboat."

"Fluffy?" Jack laughed.

"Jenna, what did I tell you?" Gillette asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be back on the ship in no time."

She climbed into the longboat along with him and the entire crew. She couldn't help but laugh as he started yelling out to Norrington.

"Commadore! They're taken the _Dauntless_! Sparrow and Turner have taken the ship!"

Jenna smiled knowing what was coming. Everyone looked up as the ship came toward them.

"ABANDON SHIP!"

Gillette, the crew and Jenna jumped into the water. She swam towrad Gillette and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her thinking she was scared. Jenna instead grabbed his pants and pulled them down to his knees.

Alicia laid on the bed in the cabin relaxing. So far this deal she made with Barbossa was going good. He promised she could stay as long as she kept her end of the deal by helping him lift the curse.

"Do ya find yer accomodations ta yer liking?" Barbossa ask.

"Yes, I do", Alicia sighed. "What about that bitch?"

"Down in the brig. What do ya want ta do with her?"

"Well, we can't let her starve, can we? Give her anything to eat. She'll just wolf it down like an animal. I've seen her do it."

"Very well, then."

"Hector", Alicia said sitting up. "What exactly do you plan on doing with me?"

"Whatever I want", he answered. "Ya gave yerself ta me so I expect ya ta behave yerself."

"You don't have to worry about any of that. I promise I'll be good."

She put her hand on her chest.

"Cross my heart."


	17. Loosen up

Alicia stood in front of the door down in the brig. She crossed her arms and smirked at Elizabeth. She wanted to scare the bejeezus out of her and knew how.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked.

"The captain wants you to eat dinner with him", Alicia said.

She nearly snickered as she repeated words from a video she saw back at home.

"Well you can tell him I don't want to", Elizabeth said.

"He said you'd say that", she said stealing Pintel's line. "He also said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew naked!"

Elizabeth looked at Alicia disgusted. She stood by the door.

"Let me out so I can join the captain", she commanded.

"Oooh!" Alicia yelled. "I hate you!"

She went to a hook on the wall and found the keys to the brig. She took them and unlocked the door. Elizabeth gave her a snobby look which resulted in Alicia pushing her against the stairs.

"You think you're all that, don't you?" she asked. "Elizabeth so gorgeous! Elizabeth so perfect! Get over yourself, bitch."

Alicia pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the cabin where Barbossa stood waiting.

"I thought ya didn't like her?" he asked.

"I don't", she answered. "I just want you to scare her."

"How?"

"The curse."

Barbossa smirked as he pulled the medallion from his pocket.

"The medallion", Elizabeth gasped.

"Shut up, bitch", Alicia said. "It's not yours."

"This is Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold… a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity," Barbossa explained.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa."

"That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island of the dead what cannot be found, except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all! We spent them and traded them and frittered them away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize...the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were but now… we are consumed by it."

Alicia pushed Elizabeth out the door and smiled as she heard her scream when she saw all the skeletons.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Gillette and Jenna sat in their cabin with blankets wrapped around them. They shivered as the _Dauntless_ began sailing away from Port Royal.

"May I ask what happened when we were in the water?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked.

"Why did you pull down my pants?"

"You looked like you could use a good sucking."

Gillette rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket closer.

"You've been working too hard", Jenna said. "A few hours with me and I'll have you all relaxed and begging for some good loving."

He shook his head.

"The rules here are the same as at home."

He put pillows down the middle of the bed.

"You stay on your side", Gillette said. "I'll stay on mine. Do not think about touching me in the middle of the night."

Jenna rolled her eyes.

"You and your rules", she sighed. "You're such a killjoy, Fluffy."

"What did I say about calling me Fluffy?"

"There's no one else here, is there? You gotta loosen up, man."


	18. Touching and Freaks

Jenna and Gillette slept in the seperate sides of the bed. Jenna tossed and turned as her forehead broke out in a cold sweat.

"No...no..."

Gillette felt her moving in the bed. He sat up to tell her to stop, but noticed she was sleeping. She was having a bad dream.

"Fluffy..." Jenna mumbled. "Andrew..."

He put his hand on her shoulder and gently started shaking her.

"No...don't touch me!"

She jumped as she woke up.

"Fluffy?"

Jenna put her hands on his face and ran them down his chest. She quickly wrapped her fingers around his groin and smiled relieved.

"Fluffy", she sighed. "It is you."

"Jenna, what was that all about?" Gillette asked. "Would you care to talk about it?"

"It was a bad dream. You and Theodore Groves were on a sinking ship. I tried to save you, I did! But...I couldn't hold my breath long enough to go down to the bottom of the ocean."

Jenna started crying. Gillette sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do. She'd never cry in all the years they've been together. He awkwardly put his arm around her and gently patted her hand.

"There, there", he said. "It was just a bad dream."

"Fluffy?" she sniffled. "Can I touch you?"

Gillette sighed and rolled his eyes. He should've known she'd try something.

"Please? It'll make me feel better!"

Jenna kissed his cheek trying to persuade him.

* * *

><p>Alicia laughed as she saw Elizabeth shaking. She was pale and sweating from all the running she did.<p>

"Enjoy the view, bitch?"

Elizabeth looked at her scared. Alicia laid back in bed with her hands folded behind her head with a smile on her face.

"How could you be happy at a time like this?" Elizabeth asked. "These pirates are going to kill us!"

"Well, you maybe. But not me. I'm one of them now. I'm on their side."

"Their side?" she asked. "What kind of freak would join them?"

Alicia sat up glaring.

"Are you calling me a freak?" she asked.

Elizabeth quickly backed away from her.

"Yeah, you'd better run! I won't show you any mercy if I catch you!"

She got up and quickly ran out of the room. Not even her shrieks of terror could make Alicia feel better. Barbossa walked into the cabin.

"Ya want ta tell me what happened in here?" he asked.

"Hector, answer me this", Alicia said. "Do you think I'm a freak? Tell me the truth."

* * *

><p><em>i know this is short, but i'm having an incredibly slow day. the next chapter will be longer<em>


	19. Success

_Ray: OMG I never thought of that! i love Robert Englund as Freddy. when i saw he wasn't in the remake of the orignal, i never bothered to watch it. i just called her bitch because, let's face it, she is one._

_ok, on with the story!_

* * *

><p>"Tell me the truth, Hector", Alicia said. "Do you think I'm a freak like that princess thinks?"<p>

"Nay", Barbossa said. "Why would 'nyone think that?"

"Because of you. She spoke ill about you and...I was protecting you. She thinks I'm a freak for taking your side."

"Why would ya do that?" he asked. "Ya barely know me."

She shook her head at his words. She hung her head feeling ashamed at her own actions. What if Barbossa did think she was a freak because of what she knew?

"I know more about you than you think. How do you think I knew your first name?"

"How do ya know so much about me?"

"Because I like you", Alicia answered. "I've been waiting to meet you for eight years. Now that I have..."

She took his hand into hers. She looked up at Barbossa and smiled.

"You're a special man, Hector. There's no one else in the world like you."

When Barbossa said nothing, Alicia frowned.

"I'm probably scaring you, aren't I?" she asked. "I'm just a stranger who knows almost everything about you. Don't worry, you won't have to deal with me if you don't want to. Just go ahead and toss me overboard. Nobody likes a freak like me."

She closed her eyes waiting for Barbossa to do something.

"Go ahead. I won't struggle."

* * *

><p>Jenna looked up at Gillette waiting for an answer.<p>

"Can I touch you?" she asked. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"How does that change the meaning of please?" Gillette asked.

"Touching you will make me feel better."

Jenna placed her hands on his face and gently ran her hands across his cheeks.

"Please?" she asked. "For me?"

Gillette froze as he felt her hands on his face. They felt...good. He slowly laid back against his pillows and pushed the ones seperating them off the bed. Jenna smiled and crawled on top of him. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. She pulled up his night shirt and ran her hands along his stomach, up to his chest.

"Jenna, are you feeling any better?" Gillette asked.

"Baby, just seeing you like this makes me feel better", Jenna said as she pulled his shirt over his head.

She ran her hands along Gillette's bare chest. She bent down to his chest and started kissing it. Gillette laid there and started relaxing. He liked the way this felt, he liked the way Jenna made him feel. He raised his hand up to her head and ran his fingers through her long copper colored hair.

"You know", he said. "I quite like this."


	20. Morning and Hugs

Gillette stared dreamily at Jenna as he watched her sleep. He never thought he could feel as good as the way she made him felt. He knew she loved him with a passion. Gillette gently brushed the hair out of her face. He smiled as he saw a little bit of dribble on the side of her mouth. He used his thumb to wipe it away. Jenna yawned as she turned toward him.

"Mm...morning Fluffy", she said opening her eyes.

"Morning, Jenna", Gillette said. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I was up all night watching you", he answered with a smile on his face. "Did you know you're quite lovely when you sleep?"

"Why because I'm not trying to make you squeak?" she asked.

"Well that. But you also made me feel good last night."

Gillette leaned in and kissed her cheek. Jenna smiled and looked at him surprised.

"What's this?" she asked. "You're kissing me now?"

"Well, I do like you", he said.

"Now you like me?"

He nodded and kissed the tip of her nose. Jenna smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned in to kiss his lips when they heard a knock on the door. Jenna quickly hid herself underneath the covers.

"Just a minute!" Gillette said.

He quickly put some pants on and answered the door.

"Lieutenant Gillette, Commadore Norrington requests your presence."

* * *

><p>Alicia waited for Barbossa to do something with her. Toss her overboard, lock her in the brig, whatever. From what she could tell, she was scaring him with all that she knew about him. When Barbossa didn't do anything, Alicia looked at him confused.<p>

"Aren't you going to toss me overboard?" she asked. "Make me walk the plank? Lock me in the brig?"

"Why would I do 'ny of that?" Barbossa asked. "Ya didn't do 'nything wrong."

"Don't I scare you? I know so much about you but we barely met."

"Why would that scare me? Ye must be a witch or gypsy or something ta know that much about me."

Alicia chuckled and shook her hand.

"No, I'm no witch", she said. "I don't know any magic."

"Well, whatever ya did ta know so much about me, it doesn't scare me", Barbossa said. "Nuthin can scare me."

"I know nothing can."

Alicia stepped closer to him.

"You're too brave to be scared by anything."

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Barbossa didn't know what to do at first. He simply put his hands on her shoulders.

"That's what I like about you", she said. "I've never known anyone as brave as you."


	21. Flash and Scary Things

Gillette sighed dreamily as he stood with dreamy look on his face. He kept staring at Jenna who was leaning against the railings. He kept thinking about the night before. He could still feel Jenna's lips on his skin. He wanted this day to be over with so they could do it again. Jenna looked at Gillette and noticed his dreamy gaze at her. She giggled know he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since the other night.

"Fluffy", she whispered.

Jenna looked around to she if anyone was watching. There was no one watching. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it up, flashing her breasts to Gillette. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped. Jenna snickered as she did it again.

"Excuse me, miss", she heard.

She quickly pulled down her shirt to see Theodore Groves standing next to her.

"As nice as those look", he said. "It's highly inappropriate of you to be revealing yourself to the men. It distracts them from their duty."

"And what kind of duty would that be?" Jenna asked. "All the do is stand around doing nothing."

Groves was silent. He had no answer for that question. She smirked knowing she made him speechless.

"I win this one, Happy", she said.

Jenna walked over to Gillette and leaned close to his ear.

"I'll see you tonight", she whispered before blowing in his ear.

"I'm yours!" he squeaked.

Jenna laughed and blew in his ear again. He shuddered as he watched her walk away.

"Wait", he said. "Can I have one more look?"

She blushed and pulled up her shirt again, flashing him again.

* * *

><p>After a few days, the Black Pearl finally reached Isla de Muerta. Alicia led Pintel and Ragetti to the brig where Elizabeth was still locked up. Pintel unlocked the door and tied her hands together.<p>

"Let's go, bitch", Alicia said.

The pirates dragged her up to the deck where the crew was waiting. Barbossa pulled Elizabeth's hair away from her neck and tied the medallion around it. Alicia grabbed the string holding the medallion.

"You'd better not try anything", she said. "Because if you do..."

She pulled the string choking Elizabeth. Barbossa grabbed her hand making her let go.

"Alicia, that's enough now", he said. "We need her alive to lift the curse."

Alicia stayed silent. Elizabeth wasn't the one they needed, she knew that. But she didn't want to change the course of the story. She she would probably get blamed when they found out Elizabeth's blood wouldn't work.

"Get in the boat", Barbossa said as he stepped into a longboat.

She nodded and got into the boat with him. Elizabeth was shaking like a leaf as she looked at the island. She shook harder as they entered the cave. Alicia saw her shaking and smack her outside the head.

"Get a grip on yourself", she said. "I've seen scarier stuff."

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked.

"You don't want to know. You're scared of a little cave like this. Anything I'll tell you will just make you pee yourself."


	22. In trouble and Jealousy

Barbossa climbed to the top of the mound of gold next to the chest of Aztec gold. Alicia stood at the top of the mound holding Elizabeth in place as she was brought next to him. She watched as Barbossa prepared to yell out his speech.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Barbossa announced picking up a handful of treasure. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end. For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

The crew replied with a resounding, "Yeah!"

"Suffered I have!" Raggeti whined.

"Punished we were. The lot of us! Disproportionate to our crime. Here it is!"

He lifted his leg and pushed the lid off the chest revealing a full chest full of gold.

"The cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned… save for this."

Barbossa pointed at the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

All the pirates chorused simultaneously, "Us!"

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" Barbossa asked.

"Hers!" the crowd yelled, pointing at Elizabeth.

Barbossa picked up a dagger and grabbed Elizabeth. She pushed her forward toward the chest and grabbed the medallion. He put it in her hand and slide the dagger across her hand drawing blood.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Waste not", he said giving her a smile.

He held her hand and forced her to drop the gold into the chest. Everyone waited for a sign or something that meant the curse was over.

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different", Ragetti answered.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and pulled out his pistol. He took aim and fired a shot at Pintel. Everyone watched as he merely looked at the gunshot wound.

"You are not dead", someone pointed out.

"No", Pintel said. "He shot me!"

"It didn't work", Ragetti moaned.

"The curse is still upon us!"

"You, maid! Yer father, what was his name?" Barbossa asked. "Was yer father William Turner?"

"No", Elizabeth answered.

"Then where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago. The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?"

He punched her across the face when she didn't answer. Barbossa then turned to Alicia.

"'nd you", he said. "You said ye'd help us lift the curse!"

* * *

><p>Jenna smiled as she sat in the cabin brushing her hair. She was so happy that Gillette was finally giving into her. She looked out the window to see the sun going down. Soon Gillette would be walking through that door ready for more sucking and perhaps finally sex.<p>

"Jenna?" she heard.

"Yes, Fluff- oh! Happy. What are you doing here?"

"I am just here to inform you that Lieutenant Gillette is taking the night watch post this evening", Groves said. "Unfortunately he will not be able to spend time with you tonight."

Jenna smirked.

"You're just jealous", Jenna said. "Fluffy is the only man onboard that has a woman to have fun with and you're not."

"Miss Jenna, that is absurd! I assure you, I am not jealous!"

"Uh-huh, sure. Tell me, why are you jealous? Is it because Fluffy gets to have fun with a woman? Or is it because he has a woman like me?"


	23. Cheating, our Agreement

"You little..." Groves trid to come up with a name. "Siren!"

"Oh, I'm a siren now, am I?" Jenna asked. "Why do you call me a siren?"

"Hypnotizing Lieutenant Gillette with your body. Distracting him from his duties."

"You're just jealous", she said. "You know you want some of this."

Without a warning or saying a word, Groves grabbed Jenna and pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes widened and her body went stiff.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything...but what are you doing? I'm Andrew's woman remember?"

"I know", Groves said. "But I'll admit it. I'm jealous of him. He has you, the most gorgeous woman in the world! I'll admit that I want you, Jenna. I've always wanted you. Ever since i first laid eyes on your perfect body eight years ago."

"When was that again?" Jenna asked.

"You and a friend of yours were on the beach. You were completely nude."

"Oh, that!"

Groves pulled her in for another kiss. This time she relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Wait", she said pulling away from him. "I don't want to cheat on Andrew. I don't want him to be angry or upset with me."

"He won't be if he doesn't find out", Groves said.

"Yeah, you're right. Now where were we?"

She leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hector", Alicia said nervously. "Now, listen to me."<p>

"No, you listen!" Barbossa said. "Our deal was ye help us lift the curse 'nd I let ya stay. Ya said ya knew how ta lift the curse 'nd would help us."

"And I will. But-"

"But nuthin. Is the curse lifted? Is it?"

"No, but-"

"No. Ya were the one who brought us the girl. Ya lied ta us. Ya lied ta me!"

"Hector, I didn't lie about anything!" Alicia said. "I never said the girl was the one you needed!"

"Then why did ya let us keep her? Why couldn't we have just tossed her overboard and fed her ta the sharks?"

"She plays in an important part later", she said. "Go ahead and call me crazy, but you'll need her in the future. She'll help you with all sorts of things. She'll look up to you as a father figure."

Barbossa looked at her like she was crazy. Alicia knew he didn't have to say anything to know what he was thinking.

"It's obvious you don't like me anymore", she said. "I'll honor our agreement. I'll just get out of your hair then. The next port we reach, just drop me off there."

Alicia stepped down from the mound of gold. She looked to the side where Elizabeth fell, but she was gone. Somewhere in the cave Jack Sparrow was watching them.

"Hello, love", she heard behind her.

In an act of self defense, Alicia spun around and kicked whoever it was it the crotch. She looked down to see Jack Sparrow grabbing himself and falling to the ground.


	24. Somebody and Cheating

Alicia stood outside of the cave as the rest of the pirates found Jack. She was upset that Barbossa had condemned her so easily. He didn't even give her a chance to explain herself. She doubted he would want her to stay now.

"Is it too much to ask?" Alicia asked herself. "All I want is him to like me."

She sighed as she kicked a rock into the water. She was so bored standing out here with Barbossa talking to Jack. She wished she had her ipod. Alicia looked in the direction of the cave and looked up at the clouds thinking about Barbossa. She put her hands over her heart as she began to sing.

_I want somebody to share, share the rest of my life  
>Share my innermost thoughts, know my intimate details<br>Someone who'll stand by my side and give me support  
>And in return he'll get my support<em>

Alicia looked down at the water to her reflection. What was she thinking? They were two totally different people. He was a pirate. The pirate lord of the Caspien Sea. And her? Well, she was just a girl from the future. It would never work. They would have to go back to the future sometime, right?

_He will listen to me when I want to speak_  
><em>About the world we live in and life in general<em>

_Though my views may be wrong, they may even be perverted_  
><em>He'll hear me out, and won't easily be converted<em>  
><em>To my way of thinking in fact he'll often disagree<em>  
><em>But at the end of it all he will understand me<em>  
><em>Aaah<em>

She heard a soft chittering behind her. Alicia turned to see Jack the monkey running out of the cave and sit next to her. He looked up at her with sad eyes. Alicia smiled and picked him up. He chittered and snuggled against her.

_I want somebody who cares for me passionately  
>With every thought and with every breath<br>Someone who'll help me see things in a different light  
>All the things I detest I will almost like<em>

_I don't want to be tied to anyone's strings_  
><em>I'm carefully trying to steer clear of those things<em>  
><em>But when I'm asleep I want somebody<em>  
><em>Who will put their arms around me, kiss me tenderly<em>

_Though things like this make me sick_  
><em>In a case like this I'll get away with it<em>

* * *

><p>Jenna panted as she laid in bed. Groves ran his tongue up and down her skin as he rose up her chest, to her neck.<p>

"Ooh, you're so good at this, Happy", she said.

"Better than Gillette?" he asked.

"He has never done this! The most we've ever done is me sucking him! He wants to wait until he wedding night before doing anything else."

"That's the way it's supposed to go. But it does seem pointless if you've already seen him nude."

"He's seen me naked, too."

Groves got up and helped Jenna dress.

"Well, this was pleasant", he said. "We have to do it again sometime. I'll give Gillette another night watch soon."

"Don't overdo it", she said. "I still like him, you know."


	25. Courting

Jenna kept glancing at Groves as Gillette was talking to her. She couldn't hear what he was saying over her heart beating fast and loud. Groves glanced at her and smiled. He winked and looked to see if anyone was looking. He brought his hand to his lips and blew a kiss to Jenna. She blushed a deep red and turned back to Gillette.

"Jenna, are you paying attention?" Gillette asked.

"I'm sorry", Jenna said. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying after we rescue the governor's daughter and go back to Port Royal I would like to court you."

"Court me?" she asked. "You mean...you want to date me?"

"Of course", he said. "You make me feel warm inside. My heart beats fast whenever I see you. Jenna, may I court you?"

Jenna looked at him shocked and glanced at Groves who was watching. Groves probably wouldn't mind. She took Gillette's hands into hers and looked him in the eye.

"Yes", she answered. "Yes, you may."

Gillette wrapped his arms around Jenna in a hug. He pressed his lips against her cheek in a kiss.

"No, no, no", she said. "If you're going to kiss me, do it like this."

She put her hands on either side of his face. She pulled him in until their lips touched and they were kissing like normal people. Jenna wrapped her arms around Gillette's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and let her tongue roam the inside of his mouth. He didn't seem to mind. They pulled away panting for air.

"Jenna, was that your tongue in my mouth?" Gillette asked.

"It's called a French kiss, Fluffy", Jenna said smiling.

She leaned in and licked his lips teasingly before walking away.

* * *

><p>Alicia stood on the deck of the <em>Black Pearl<em> with her arms crossed. Barbossa hadn't spoken a word to her ever since they arrived back on the ship. Right now he was too busy in the cabin talking to Jack Sparrow. Jack the monkey sat on her shoulder rubbing his head against her cheek trying to make her feel better. Alicia gave him a slight smile and started petting him.

"You're so sweet, Jack", she said. "But you don't have to worry. None of this is your fault, it's mine. I was foolish to think Barbossa would ever like me. I worshipped the man ever since I first fell in love with him. Now I see it was just a character I loved, not the man himself."

"Let me tell ya what's wrong with what ya just said", she heard.

Alicia turned to see Barbossa standing behind her. Jack the monkey jumped from her shoulder and climbed onto his.

"First, none of this be yer fault", Barbossa said. "It be that girl's. She lied ta us. Second, why did ya say ya loved me?"

"Because I did. You were special to me. Everytime I saw you, I knew you were just misunderstood. If someone just showed you a bit of love, maybe you could be a nicer person."

She turned away from him.

"I always hoped I could be that someone", she said. "I know you, Hector. You're not an evil person. All you want is to be happy."

"Aye", he said. "Yer right. Yer right about everything."


	26. I Like You

Barbossa wrapped his arm around Alicia pulling her in for a hug. Alicia shocked at first stood there unable to think. She looked up at Barbossa with a confused expression.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told ya ye were wrong", Barbossa said. "I do like ya."

Alicia was speechless. A smile slowly filled her face as she raised her arms around loosely wrapped them around his shoulders. She quickly came to her senses and hugged him tighter.

"Oh, Hector", she sighed. "I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

"'nd what reason be that?" he asked.

"Because you're a good person deep down inside. That and you have rugged good looks."

Alicia ran her hand across his cheek and let the tips of her fingers brush against his beard. She stopped and frowned.

"Oh, I forgot. You probably didn't feel any of that, did you?"

"Nay", Barbossa said. "But once we lift the curse, I would like ta feel it."

He ran his hand across her face.

"I'd like ta feel the warmth of a woman's flesh once again."

Alicia started shaking. Not just from the touch of his cold hand against her skin, but also from his words.

"You can't possibly mean what I think you're saying", she said.

"What's that I'm saying?"

"You...you would want...to have sex with me?" she squeaked.

* * *

><p>"Ohh", Jenna moaned. "Happy...Happy!"<p>

She felt Groves cover her mouth with his hand as he paused.

"Shh", he panted. "Be quiet, Jenna. We wouldn't want to alert anyone now, would we?"

She shook her head. Groves removed his hand and placed them on the sides of the bed and continued.

"Happy", Jenna moaned. "Happy..."

"Call me by my first name", he moaned.

"Theodore...oh, Theo..."

* * *

><p>Jenna sighed with a smile on her face. Groves looked at her amazed.<p>

"So, how'd you like dry humping?" she asked.

"I've never done anything like it before", he answered.

"Did you think it was weird?"

"No, I liked it. It felt good."

"Good", Jenna said. "Because this is about as far as we can go, you know? I don't want to have actually sex. No condoms, no birth control, I'll be pregnant within days!"

"What are condoms?" Groves asked. "And birth control?"

"They're used where I come from", she answered. "They keep a woman from getting pregnant."

"How do they work?"

"I'm not sure if I could tell you that. You probably wouldn't understand."

Jenna got up and went to the dresser. She picked up the brush and started brushing her hair.

"You'd better go", she said. "Andrew can come in here any minute."


	27. Jack

_Jenna, this is for you honey. in honor of your little Davy R.I.P_

* * *

><p>Jenna laid back in bed as she watched Gillette come into the cabin.<p>

"Another late night?" she asked pretending to be innocent.

"A long late night", he answered. "I don't understand why Mr. Groves wants me to keep a night watch if we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Just in case we run across any pirates. How would that make you look if we were attack by pirates if you knew you could've done something like alert everyone?"

"Like a poor excuse for a lieutenant."

Gillette plopped down on the bed exhausted.

"I can't wait for this voyage to be over", he said. "I want to go home already."

"Well, what are we going to do when we get home?" Jenna asked.

"Go to bed. For a week."

"Good idea! I can get the mermaid costume out for you."

Gillette looked at her annoyed.

"And sleep", he said finishing his sentence.

Jenna smirked as she scooted next to him.

"Wanna bet?" she asked.

"Want to bet what? Jenna, I'm tired. I just want some sleep."

"Well fine, then."

She got up and walked to the door. She slammed the door as she left the cabin. Jenna spotted Groves patroling the deck. She waved and winked at him.

* * *

><p>Alicia sighed as she snuggled against Barbossa. He wrapped his arm around her as he watched the <em>Interceptor<em> come into view. Jack the monkey chittered and curled himself up on Alicia's head. She giggled as she petted him.

"I always wondered", she said. "How did you come across little Jack?"

"We stopped at an island ta resupply the ship", Barbossa started. "The crew spotted a little monkey following us. Theytried chasing it away. They tried shooting at it just ta scare it, but he always came back. Finally it crawled up me leg and sat on me shoulder like a parrot. He didn't do 'nything. He behaved 'nd did whatever I told him ta do."

"Why did you name him Jack?"

"He was both funny 'nd annoying at the same time. He reminded me of Jack Sparrow."

Alicia laughed at that. She looked at Jack the monkey.

"Well, at least you're more helpful than your namesake", she said.


	28. I Love You

Alicia stood at Barbossa's side as he gave out orders to the crew. She wrapped her arms around him as the crew were ready to fire the canons.

"Were you scared during your first battle?" she asked.

"Me?" Barbossa asked. "Aye, I was scared. I was only a boy at the time."

"What were you doing at sea? I know it was your first year at pirating, but why were you fighting?"

"I was doing what all pirates do", he answered.

"Which is?"

"I was attacking another ship fer treasure."

"I see", Alicia said. "But why were you scared? Was it an armed ship?"

"Aye. It was a civilian ship, but there happened ta be a fair amount of soldiers on that ship. When we attacked them they fought back. I was scared because I was only 13. I remembered I was scared of dying. I remember I kept thinking "Am I gonna die? I wish I could've told Mother 'nd my sister goodbye." But nothin happened. I didn't die thanks ta the crew I was with."

"How did you learn to be so brave?" she asked. "I see you now and nothing seems to scare you."

"I learned that being a pirate meant learning ta survive", Barbossa said. "I can't be afraid of dying because everyday meant a possibility of dying. Everyone dies, Alicia. Nobody lives ferever."

"I know."

Alicia gasped as the canons were fired. She held onto Barbossa tighter as the ship shook.

"Can you teach me...how to be a pirate?" she asked. "I want to stay with you, Hector and I need to learn not to be afraid."

"If that be what ya want", he said. "I'll teach ya."

* * *

><p>"Mm...Happy", Jenna moaned.<p>

She ran her tongue along Grove's skin as he did the same.

"Happy, you taste so good", she moaned. "Touch me again!"

He brought his hand up and roughly grabbed her leg. He gave it a firm squeeze as a moan rose from his throat.

"Jenna, do you know what you do to me?" Groves asked.

"Tell me", Jenna panted.

He didn't answer. He merely brought his head down and started nibbling on her skin.

* * *

><p>"How do you know what to do?" Jenna asked as she laid on top of Groves.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know what I like? How do you know what'll make me respond?"

"Maybe I know you that well", he answered.

Groves wrapped his arms around Jenna and kissed the top of her head. She tilted her head and kissed his lips.

"Would it scare you if I told you I loved you?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because I do love you."

"You...what?"

"You make me happy, Happy. You're great in bed and you treat me good. I love you."

"But what about Gillette?"


	29. So In Love With Two

_My number one: There could never be no one like you  
>How come I feel this way again<br>My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
>I'm so in love with two<em>

Jenna ran her hand up Groves chest as she looked up at him.

"How...how can you love me and Gillette at the same time?" he asked.

"You make me feel good", she answered. "Gillette is handsome, yes. But he has never done what we just did with me."

_I don't want to push it  
>I don't want to fight<br>But this feeling keeps me up all night_

"Can you decide which one of us is the better man?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Which one do you like better?"

"Why does it matter?" Jenna asked. "We're just having an affair, nothing more."

"Is that all you want me for? An affair?"

_If I only could decide_  
><em>But I can't make up my mind<em>  
><em>I'm breakin' all my rules because of you<em>  
><em>You tell me it's not right<em>  
><em>And it tears me up inside<em>  
><em>But the problem is I'm so in love with two<em>

"How can I choose between the two of you?" Jenna asked. "I love both of you, I can't decide!"

_Hey, hey, hey_  
><em>I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>I choose the both of you<em>

"Can't we just stay like this?" she asked curling up next to Groves. "We can keep this affair going that way I don't have to choose between you and Fluffy. I can't love either of you more than the other. I love you both the same way. Fluffy's handsome and he gives me a home. He gives me what I need. But you give me what I want."

_My number one: You give me everything I need_  
><em>But some thinks two I'm better with<em>  
><em>My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good<em>  
><em>I'm so in love with two<em>  
><em>I don't want to push it<em>  
><em>I don't want to fight<em>  
><em>But this feeling keeps me up all night<em>

Groves stayed silent.

"Please, Happy? For me."

He wrapped his arms around Jenna and kissed her. She smiled as she kissed him back.

"Will you tell me when you decide?" he asked.

"Mm...just shut up and love me."

_If I only could decide_  
><em>But I can't make up my mind<em>  
><em>I'm breakin' all my rules because of you<em>  
><em>You tell me it's not right<em>  
><em>And it tears me up inside<em>  
><em>But the problem is I'm so in love with two<em>

_Hey, hey, hey_  
><em>I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>I choose the both of you<em>


	30. Bravery and Skinny Dipping

Alicia screamed and buried her face in Barbossa's chest. He wasn't fazed as the mast to the _Interceptor_ came crashing down onto the _Black Pearl_.

"Alicia", he whispered softly. "First rule about being a pirate: don't let others see yer fear. They see ya fear something, they know yer weak."

She looked down ashamed at herself. She should've know not to show fear when she was with Barbossa. He could protect her.

"Blast all ta carcasses, men!" Barbossa yelled. "Forward clear ta the power magazine. And the rest of you, bring me that medallion!"

Jack the monkey jumped off his shoulder and ran across the mast to the _Inteceptor_. Alicia grabbed a rope and closed her eyes.

"Well", she said to herself. "It's been nice knowing me."

She hung onto the rope tightly as she swung across to the other ship. She expected to slip off and fall into the water or hit the ship's hull. Alicia opened her eyes to see she had safely landed aboard the Interceptor.

"I'm alive", she said in disbelief. "Whoo-hoo! I'm alive!"

Suddenly Alicia felt something warm and sticky roll down her arm. She looked at her arm to see a gunshot wound.

"Oh...would you look at that..."

She fainted and fell to the deck.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Jenna said as Gillette came into the cabin. "You actually don't have to work tonight?"<p>

"Yes, thank goodness", he said taking off his hat and coat. "Mr. Groves finally gave me the night off."

He kicked off his shoes and laid down on the bed. Jenna laid down next to him and propped herself up on her elbow.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" she asked. "We have the whole night to ourselves. What do you want me to do? Suck you? Dry hump?"

She heard a soft snore. Jenna looked at Gillette to find him already sleeping. She rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Jenna looked around the deck and found it was pretty empty. Most men were either passed out on the floor or down below asleep in hammocks.

"Good evening Jenna."

Groves stepped onto the deck and stood next to her.

"Hey, Happy", she said smiling. "Are you working tonight?"

"No, I have the night off as well. Gillette doesn't have any plans with you tonight, does he?"

"He's already sleeping", Jenna said. "He's been working too hard."

She sighed as she kissed his cheek.

"So what do you want to do tonight? We're alone."

"What do you want to do?" Groves asked.

"Hmm...I know! Let's go skinny dipping!"

"Skinny dipping? In the middle of the ocean?"

Jenna quickly took off her dress and climbed over the railing.

"Come and get me, Happy!" she said as she jumped into the water.

"Jenna, wait!"

Groves looked at his clothes and then looked at the water. He hesitantly took off his jacket.

"Whoo!" Jenna yelled. "Take it off! Take it off!"

He took of the rest of his clothes and jumped into the water with her.


	31. Fixing an Arm and Sunburned!

"OWW!" Alicia screamed.

Luckily someone from Barbossa's crew found Alicia passed out on the _Interceptor_ before they blew up the ship. They picked her up and carried her aboard the _Black Pearl_. When she woke up, she learned they were on their way back to Isla de Muerta with Will Turner and the remainder of Jack's crew in the brig. Alicia looked down at her arm as Barbossa tried to take the bullet out. She tried not to get scared when she saw the amount of blood on his fingers. He used his knife to dig into the wound to try and get the bullet out.

"Yer lucky this didn't hit the bone", Barbossa said. "It would've hurt a lot worse than this."

"Would it?" Alicia asked.

"Aye. We would've had ta cut your arm off!"

"My arm?"

"Aye. Can't live with a bullet in yer arm, can ya?"

Barbossa popped the bullet from her arm and held it up to show her.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Nay, I need ta fix up yer arm."

"I don't need stitches, do I? I hate needles."

"If ya don't want me ta stitch it, I won't", Barbossa said. "I have another way of closing that hole."

"How?"

"By burning it", he answered.

"Burning...it?"

"Aye. Ya better hold still because it's gonna hurt!"

* * *

><p>Jenna laid still in bed and tried not to move. The swim she had with Groves resulted in sunburn. Her face and shoulders were all red and she seriously wished she had some cream or something for it.<p>

"I don't understand how you got sunburn", Gillette said. "That's never happened to you aboard this ship."

"Well..." Jenna said with her teeth clenched. "That's what happens if you go in the water without sunscreen."

"The water?" he asked. "What were you doing in the water."

"Looking for mermaids", she answered sarcastically. "I wanted to go for a swim. I can't remember the last time I went swimming."

"Jenna, it was not a good idea to be swimming in the middle of the ocean."

"You're telling me!"

They heard a frantic knocking on the door.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Gillette are you in there?"

"Yes", Gillette answered. "What is it?"

Norrington opened the door and stepped inside.

"What's up, Norrie?" Jenna said.

"I think we may have found her", he answered.

"Say again?" she asked.

"There's an island ahead of us. We see smoke from its beaches. We think it's Elizabeth!"

"Oh no! Not her!"

"Do you have a problem with Miss Elizabeth?" Gillette asked.

"Hell yeah!" Jenna said. "She drove my friend Alicia away after treating her like a slave! She's a bitch!"


	32. Attention and Repaying

Jenna stood on deck with her arms crossed. She frowned as she watched a longboat come back carrying Elizabeth, Norrington and Jack Sparrow. She still hated Elizabeth with a passion for everything she did in the movies and for the way she treated Alicia.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann exclaimed as she climbed onto the Interceptor. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. The soldiers including Groves and Gillette surrounded her to protect her from any harm. Jenna started tapping her foot as she glared at Elizabeth.

"Did those pirates hurt you?" Governor Swann asked. "Did they violate you? Are you still pure?"

"Yes, father", Elizabeth said. "I'm fine."

"Excellent. We shall turn to sail home."

"But we've got to save Will!"

"No! You're safe now. We shall return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivating after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death", Elizabeth finished.

The governor and Norrington looked at her hesitantly and ashamed.

"The boy's fate is regretable. But then so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!"

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" Jenna said. "Everything's all about you, is it, princess?"

She stomped away with her fists are her sides.

"Spoiled brat", she growled.

Jenna turned to see Gillette and Groves standing at Elizabeth's side, protecting her. She crossed her arms and sighed jealously.

"Stupid bitch gets all the attention..."

She looked over the side of the railing at the water. She looked at the boys and smirked. Jenna leaned back against the railing. She stretched her arms and pretended to fall over the side, into the water.

"Andrew! Theo! Somebody help!"

* * *

><p>Alicia held Barbossa's hand tight as tears rolled down her face. Burning the gunshot wound hurt like hell! Barbossa heated up a knife until the blade was red hot. He held Alicia still and pressed the burning steel against her skin. Now Alicia's arm was all bandaged up as he tried to make her feel better.<p>

"I've never felt this much pain before", she sniffled.

"I know it hurt", Barbossa said. "But it had ta be done."

"Will it leave a mark?"

"Just a faded scar."

Alicia calmed down a bit as Barbossa raised his hand to her face. She lifted her hand and put it over his.

"Why do you care so much about me?" she asked.

"I like ya", he answered. "Ye like me."

"You're a good man, Hector. I don't know how I'll repay you for all that you've done."

"It won't be neccessary. Yer staying with me after we lift the curse."

Alicia cracked a smile. She leaned in and kissed Barbossa's lips.


	33. Spoiled Brat

Jenna pouted as she was now forced to share a cabin with Elizabeth. After being "rescued" by Gillette, all she was given was a firm "be careful" lecture and a blanket to dry off. Elizabeth was changing from her dress gown to a spare soldier's uniform.

"Where's Alicia?" Jenna asked.

"With those pirates", she answered. "She's with those monsters."

"Are you calling her a monster?"

"She joined them. She's one of them now. She is a monster."

Jenna's fingers curled into a fist as she pulled her hand back and punched Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at her in shock.

"How dare you call Alicia a monster! She's nothing of the sort!"

"How would you know what she's like?" Elizabeth asked. "You don't know what she's done."

"If she kicked your ass you deserve it", Jenna said.

"What? How dare you!"

"You heard me you spoiled brat. You have no idea what Alicia's like. She's my big sister."

"I can see that. Both of you think I'm a spoiled brat."

"Cause you are!" she said. "Look, you have maids to cater to your every whim. Alicia was one of them. She worked for you for two years and you treated her like a slave. Brush my hair, help me change, clean my room. You see why she did this to you?"

Elizabeth said nothing as she looked down at her feet.

* * *

><p>Alicia breathed deeply as she could smell food cooking. She looked at Barbossa as he checked on the food ad walked out of the room.<p>

"Are you really going to eat all of this?" she asked.

"Aye", he answered. "After the curse is lifted. I said the first thing I'd do was eat a bushel of apples."

"Yes, I know. What's it like? To be starving and have food turn to ash in your mouth?"

"I'll tell ya, missy. It's been hell."

"Has it?"

Alicia let her hand slide up to Barbossa's neck were she wrapped her other arm around it.

"What's it like not to feel?" she asked.

"I dunno how ta explain it. All I can feel if I touch something can be nuthin or pressure."

She looked down at the floor and snuggled against him.

"I'll help you lift the curse. I promise. And when we do..."

Alicia leaned up and pressed kisses to his jaw.

"I... will give you...my own little celebration. A way to celebrate getting your feelings back."


	34. Ravish and Disguise

Alicia smiled as she sprinkled Barbossa with kisses. After the curse was lifted, she was going to make all of her fangirl fantasies a reality.

"Tell me what ya plan ta do after the curse is lifted", Barbossa said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I'll let you eat your apples first", she answered. "I don't want you fainting from hunger. Then, I'm going to shackle you to the bed. I'm going to smear oil all over your body."

Alicia absent-mindedly began unbuttoning his coat.

"And I'm going to ravish you!"

"Ravish, eh?" Barbossa asked. "Now yer starting ta sound like a pirate."

She smiled as she felt proud of herself. She ran her hand up his chest as she pressed herself against him.

"What about you? What do you plan to do with me?"

"I can ravish ye like a Tortugan whore if I wanted ta", he answered. "But instead I'll go easy on ya. Ye've done nuthin ta deserve that. Ya deserve something special."

"What's special?" Alicia asked.

"Ye'll see when the time comes."

"When will that be?"

"In a matter of hours. We'll lift the curse 'nd do whatever we want."

Alicia sighed as she wrapped her arms around Barbossa.

"Mm...I love you, Hector."

* * *

><p>Jenna stood on the moonlit deck by the helm. She knew what was going to happen soon. Jack Sparrow will trick Norrington into going to the entrance of the cave, leaving the <em>Dauntless<em> completely vulnerable to the pirates' attack.

"Fluffy?" she said. "Will you be alright if we get attacked by pirates?"

"Of course I will", Gillette answered. "It's you I'm worried about. The deck is no place for a woman if we're expecting an attack. I'd suggest going into the cabin with Miss Swann."

"But I don't want to! She talks too much and she thinks she's all high and mighty."

"Well, she is the governor's daughter."

"I don't care."

Jenna stomped into the cabin where Elizabeth sat with her arms crossed. She frowned as she went looking through a trunk of clothes.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm going to do something about this. I'm not going to sit here while Fluffy and Happy are out there fighting when I could be fighting too."

"What are you going to do about it? Father and Lieutenant Gillette won't let me out to warn the commadore about the pirates being cursed."

"So? I heard a little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole thing."

Jenna smirked as she used Gillette's line. Finally she found was she was looking for. A navy soldier's uniform. She quickly changed into that and pulled her hair up, hiding it underneath a hat. She hardly looked like herself anymore. She stepped out onto the deck and looked around. Gillette stood looking over the water. Jenna looked in his direction and could see Pintel and Ragetti disguised as women.

"Disuise ourselves as the opposite sex day, is it?" she smirked.


	35. Isla de Muerta

_Sorry for the long delay, but i had to get ready to move to my college dorm room. almost done with this story. i'm sorry if i disappoint anyone, but i will not continue this fic with a sequel. my heart's just not into it anymore._

* * *

><p>Alicia stood in the corner of the cave as Barbossa climbed onto the mound of gold. Will was tied up and held in place as Barbossa picked up his knife. The whole crew started chanting as he held his arms up ready to speak.<p>

"Begun by blood...by blood un-"

He stopped as he saw Jack Sparrow walk to the front of the group. Alicia got up and walked toward Barbossa wrapping her arms around his.

"It's not possible", he murmured.

"Not probable", Jack said.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised-"

"She doesn't love you", Alicia interrupted. "She just wanted you to save her so she can return to Norrington. She used you."

Will glared at her but began to doubt himself.

"You lie!"

"Hmm, if I lied, then how come she's not here to save your ass?"

He looked down at his feet with a frown on his face. Barbossa patted Alicia's shoulder as he knelt down next to him and held the knife at his throat.

"You don't want ta be doing that", Jack said.

Barbossa looked at him annoyed.

"No, I really think I do."

Jack shrugged.

"Your funeral."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to Jack.

"Why don't I want ta be doing this?"

Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the royal navy, is floating just offshore...waiting for you."

The crew looked as if they were going to start panicking. They all looked back to the entrance of the cave and back to Barbossa.

* * *

><p>Jenna looked at herself in the navy uniform. As much as she hated Jack Sparrow, she had to agree with one of his lines. Men's clothes did not look good on her. It should be a dress or nothing. She smirked as she looked at Gillette and Groves. Nothing would definately be preferable with them.<p>

"Yoo-hoo!" she heard.

Jenna looked out to the water and snickered as she watched Pintel and Ragetti row away from the cave. It was only a matter of time before the cursed pirates snuck onto the ship. Jenna knew what she would do. All she wanted was to get Gillette into a cabin to protect him from the pirates. And if she was lucky, she'd get him to finally sleep with her.

"Ooh!" Ragetti continued to call out.


	36. Discontinued

_I have some very sad news. As you all know, this fic is about me and my best friend, Jenna. I have the most unfortunate news. She has passed away. She was 18 years old._

_In light of this, I am sorry to say that this fic is officially discontinued. I will miss Jenna very much._


End file.
